lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Blades Diplomatic Messages
Overview The Crimson Blades Diplomatic Messages are two diplomatic messages made by the LittleBigPlanet Union addressed to the Crimson Blades. They highlight the changing dynamic between the Union and the Crimson Blades, as well as the conclusion of the April Judicial Crisis. The documents can be read in full here. Origin Treynota The Crimson Blades administration had a history of joining the Union and then leaving after minor incidents. The Crimson Blades leader, Cold_Wolf102, originally was the leader of Treynota in 2014. Treynota was initially a member state of the LBP Union, however at first sign of possible conflict they seceded and became a member state of the Axis. According to Cold_Wolf102, this was done to gain the trust of the Axis Lord President PolarisPhaedra in case of war with the Union. This trust was intended to be used to aid the Union, however this was not communicated to the Union. The Union assumed that Cold_Wolf102 had simply deserted the Union to join the rival alliance. Crimson Blades Following the Axis/LBPU Conflict, the Crimson Blades joined the Union in July 2014.LBP Union Census Cold_Wolf102 attempted to extend aid to help the crumbling United Wolves, another Union member state, by offering them annexation. In suspicion, the Union Protectors rushed to investigate due to the possibility that the Crimson Blades might have been attempting to force the United Wolves into annexation. This was untrue, and the thought of this consideration was enough for Cold_Wolf to act due to a lack of trust. Within a week of their membership with the Union, the Crimson Blades seceded from the Union.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 71) Diplomacy In March, the Union administration decided to send the first of the two diplomatic messages to the Crimson Blades, unaware of the presence of alleged traitor The-Pool_is-Open within the Crimson Blades. The Crimson Blades agreed to rejoin the Union via a resolution and Pool's membership was only discovered until shortly after. This discovery prompted the rekindling of legal efforts to prosecute Pool for treason, which resulted in the April Judicial Crisis. Although initially agreeing to assist in the prosecution, the Crimson Blades administration eventually refused to testify unless the Union agreed to a plea deal, leading to the Protectors to use executive power to revoke Union membership from the Crimson Blades along with the second diplomatic message in April.M88youngling's Journal #2 (pp. 27-28) Details First Message The first message, titled Diplomatic Communiqué on the Consistency of the Doctrine of the People's Federation of the Crimson Blades simply put identifies the observed inconsistencies of the Crimson Blades' administration in its relationship with the Union, and also uses the Crimson Blades Constitution as warrant for urging the clan to return to the Union. Second Message The second message, titled ''Diplomatic Missive on the Renunciation of Diplomatic Relations with the People's Federation of the Crimson Blades ''declares the revocation of the member state status of the clan, as well as of any and all diplomatic relations. This message also uses the Crimson Blades Constitution as warrant. References Category:Primary Sources